


blades are for skatin'

by thespacenico



Series: klancemas 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Wholesome Memes, adam frets over his children, and lance is so here for it, keith can't skate to save his life, lance teaches everyone memes, shiro and adam are embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacenico/pseuds/thespacenico
Summary: klancemas day three: ice skating





	blades are for skatin'

**Author's Note:**

> i know there's only three but this is my favorite so far lol 
> 
> thanks to devon (txkashi on tumblr) again for being my beta!

**lancey lance** has added **Keith K, Hunk, Princess, pidge, T. Shirogane,** and **Adam W.** to **meme dream team**  
December 3rd, 1:13 PM

 **Keith K:** i told him not to, for the record

 **pidge:** when has lance ever listened to u

 **T. Shirogane:** i think that was the point he was trying to make

 **lancey lance:** um okay i came out to have a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now  
we need an efficient way to communicate

 **Keith K:** we’re all in the same house  
you’re sitting three feet away from me.

 **lancey lance:** what’s that? i can’t quite hear u  
ow keith just kicked me!!!  
adam and shiro please control ur adopted kin

 **Adam W:** I gave up on that years ago.

 **Keith K:** told you adam can’t tell me what to do

 **Hunk:** wow beef

 **Princess:** beef?

 **lancey lance:** which brings me to the actual purpose of this group chat  
to share the culture of memes

 **pidge:** now this i can get behind

 **Princess:** i don’t know what a meme is?

 **Adam W:** god i wish that were me

 **lancey lance:** DKKSHJDK  
ADAM YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY FAVORITE

 **Hunk:** i’m not gonna lie adam  
you’re the last person i would have expected to know memes

 **T. Shirogane:** heart eyes

 **Keith K:** did you just…  
physically type out ‘heart eyes’

 **T. Shirogane:** [IMAGE SENT]

**lancey lance:** THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

 **Keith K:** i hate literally everything about this

 **pidge:** are u sure u aren’t just jealous of their meme knowledge

 **Keith K:** i know memes

 **lancey lance:** prove it

 **Keith K:** no

 **Princess:** i’m so confused

 **lancey lance:** keith c’mon pLS

 **Keith K:** no

 **T. Shirogane:** he has such a way with words, doesn’t he

 **Keith K:** says the person who said thank you when adam confessed to you

 **Adam W:** he’s got you there

 **Hunk:** the tea is BOILING

 **Princess:** what tea???

 **lancey lance:** keith i’m not gonna stop bothering u until u use a meme

 **Keith K:** i suggest you give up then because i’m used to you bothering me at this point

 **pidge:** ouch

 **lancey lance:** okay rude  
c’mooon keith pls  
i’ll do anything

 **Keith K:** …

 **Hunk:** dude

 **lancey lance:** ?

 **Keith K:** anything?

 **Hunk:** DUDE

 **pidge:** OH MY GOD HE’S GONNA DO IT

 **lancey lance:** do what???  
wait  
oh wait  
WAIT NO

 **Keith K:** then perish

 **lancey lance:** SKKJDSLFJH  
KEITH

 **pidge:** lance: ha keith doesn't know memes  
keith: *knows a meme*  
lance: [IMAGE SENT]

**Keith K:** lol that's the exact face he's making right now

 **T. Shirogane:** savage

 **Princess:** what is happening

❆ ❆ ❆

Keith is lying on the couch in the living room scrolling lazily through his handheld when he hears someone whisper-yelling at him from the stairs.

“Pssst. Keith.” He looks up to see Lance peering down at him over the railing, beckoning him to come up the stairs. “C’mere.”

Keith glances over to where Allura and Hunk are doing a puzzle at the table in the dining room, then back at Lance. He squints. “What?” he mouths.

Lance just points at him, and then waves wildly at the steps. Keith shakes his head. His handheld buzzes.

**lancey lance > Keith K**  
December 3rd, 4:38 PM

 **lancey lance:** C’MERE

Keith sits up and looks at Lance as he types.

 **Keith K:** no

Lance makes a face at him. Keith shrugs. “You’re being difficult!” Lance whisper-yells again.

“What do you want?” Keith whisper-yells back.

“Just—” Lance starts waving wildly again and Keith snorts.

“What are you laughing at over there?” Hunk calls from the table.

Keith starts a little and looks over to see Hunk and Allura looking at him. “Oh, uh—” His eyes flick toward Lance, who has his hands over his mouth to muffle his laughter. He looks back and holds up his handheld. “Memes?”

Hunk blinks at him. “Space has changed you,” he says, and then goes back to the puzzle. Allura keeps looking at him for a little longer, her head tilted slightly and a faint smile on her face, and then she returns to the puzzle too.

His handheld buzzes again.

**lancey lance:** get up here before u embarrass yourself any further

Keith glances up at Lance again. He raises an eyebrow, and then his eyes light up when Keith stifles a sigh and rolls off the couch to climb the stairs.

“What are you doing?” he asks when he reaches the top. “And why are we whispering?”

“Look what I found,” Lance grins, holding up a pair of ice skates in each hand.

Keith stares at them. _“This_ is what you made me come all the way up here to see?”

Lance tosses one of the pairs at him and Keith barely catches one of the skates by its shoestrings. “I think they’ll fit us. C’mon, let’s grab our coats.”

“Lance—” Keith follows him as he dashes into his hallway and then his room. “I still don’t understand why we’re whispering! What are we doing—”

“We’re going ice skating, duh,” Lance huffs, yanking his coat over his shoulders. “And there are only two pairs, so keep it down.” He pushes Keith back out of the room and looks over the banister again. “Who’s downstairs?”

Keith is still trying to figure out exactly what’s going on. “Hunk and Allura—wait, Lance, where are you planning on ice skating—”

“There’s a big pond nearby,” Lance interrupts, snatching up his skates from where he left them on the floor. “It’s close enough to walk, and with this much snow it’s definitely frozen over by now.”

Keith blinks at him. “How do you know that?”

“There’s this thing called Google maps,” Lance deadpans, holding up his handheld before shoving it into his pocket. “Where’s your coat?”

Keith just confusedly points at where it’s hanging on the coat rack next to the door at the bottom of the stairs.

“Perfect,” Lance grins, and then he holds a finger to his mouth and grabs Keith’s arm and starts tugging him down the stairs. “If we go now we can be back before dinner.”

The door is half-concealed from view by the staircase, which Lance peeks around to make sure no one’s watching after he’s thrusted Keith’s coat at him. When he’s sure it’s clear, he cracks the door open and pushes Keith outside before following.

Keith readjusts the skates underneath his arm and zips up the rest of his coat as Lance closes the door. “It’s freezing,” he mutters. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Adventure, Keith,” Lance says sagely. And then he takes off into the snow and Keith has no other option than to follow.

He shoves his hands into his pockets and scowls at the slight wind that blows through his hair as they trudge through the snow and away from the cabin. “You’re sure you know where you’re going?”

“Of course I do, oh ye of little faith,” Lance scoffs. “It’s just through those trees up there.”

The pond comes into view only after another few minutes of walking, still and frozen in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees. Keith sighs as Lance runs the rest of the way and squats down at the edge of the snowbank, peering into the ice.

“Oh, it’s frozen all right,” Lance says excitedly, standing and planting his hands on his hips as Keith reaches his side.

“Okay,” Keith glances around the clearing. “What now?”

Lance takes a few more big steps through the snow and plops down on the biggest of a cluster of rocks before kicking his boots off. “Now we skate, Keith.”

And for some reason, that’s when Keith finally realizes what they’re actually doing. “Wait.” He looks down at the pair of skates in his hands, and then out at the frozen pond. “Wait, we’re—skating? Out there?”

“What did you think we were doing?” Lance already has his skates on, bending over to tie up the laces.

“I don’t know! But I don’t—” Keith steps further away from the edge of the pond. “Lance, I can’t skate.”

“What?” Lance gasps in mock surprise. “The former black paladin and leader of Voltron doesn’t know how to ice skate?”

“It’s not funny,” Keith scowls as Lance chuckles and carefully stands, holding his arms out for balance.

He watches as Lance walks—wobbles—over to the edge of the pond and taps one foot on the surface to test the ice, nodding in satisfaction. “That should hold.” And then in one fluid motion, he pushes off and slides onto the ice, leaving Keith standing a little helplessly on the snowbank. “C’mon, Keith!” He calls over his shoulder as he takes off across the pond. “It’s fun, I promise!” When Keith doesn’t respond, he circles back around and scrapes to a halt in front of him and tilts his head, a sly grin on his face. “Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

Keith huffs. “I’m not _scared.”_

“Prove it,” Lance smiles innocently before kicking himself off and skating away.

“Why do you always—I don’t have to prove anything to you!” Keith calls after him.

“And yet you’ve already made up your mind to come out here!” Lance calls back.

And he’s right, because Keith is already resentfully plodding over to the rock to put his skates on. He groans to himself as he kicks his boots off and jams his feet into the skates. “Scared,” he mutters. “Of course I’m not—scared.” He fumbles a little with the shoelaces before he manages to get them tied, and then, very cautiously, pushes himself to his feet.

“You’re doing great, Keith,” Lance calls as he slowly wobbles his way to the edge of the pond.

Keith makes a strained noise as he stares down at the ice. “Are you sure this is safe?”

Lance scoffs as he skids to a stop in front of him again. “Since when have you ever cared about safety?” Keith continues to eye the frozen surface uncertainly and Lance shakes his head. “Here, grab my arm.” He slides himself to the very edge and extends an arm, looking at Keith expectantly.

“Fine,” Keith sighs. He taps the ice with one skate. “Just—don’t let me fall.”

“Quit stalling,” Lance snorts, wiggling his fingers at him.

“Fine,” Keith repeats. He takes hold of Lance’s forearm and very slowly takes one step out onto the ice.

“See?” Lance grins. “You got it.”

And then Keith loses his balance when he gets his other skate onto the ice and nearly pulls Lance down with him, swearing loudly as Lance reaches out to steady him.

“I hate this,” Keith mutters, clutching tightly to Lance’s coat sleeve as he bursts into laughter. “How did I even let you talk me into this?”

“Relax,” Lance snickers, and Keith groans inwardly because now is definitely not the time to be thinking about Lance’s arm now wrapped around his waist for balance. “It’s easy once you get the hang of it. Here,” He shuffles a little so that they’re both holding onto each other’s arm and slides one foot forward. “Just do what I do.”

“This is stupid,” Keith mutters again, but Lance is already moving forward so he kind of has no other choice than to follow his movements or lose the only thing still keeping him standing.

He stares determinedly down at his feet as he tries to copy Lance’s; he wobbles a lot, but every time he starts to lose his balance Lance is there to keep him up. Keith’s fingers ache a little from gripping Lance’s coat sleeve so tightly, but that’s fine with him if it means he doesn’t have to fall down. They manage to make a full circle around the pond without wiping out, which Keith feels weirdly proud of.

“You’re a natural,” Lance laughs when Keith nearly slips backwards.

“Shut up,” Keith grumbles.

After they’ve made another slow circle around the pond, Lance glances over at him. “Ready to try by yourself?”

“Um,” Keith says.

“Great. Good luck!”

“Wait—Lance—” Keith squeaks a little when Lance lets go of his arm and slips out of his grasp as he skates away. “Wait—”

Lance has the audacity to twist around and pretty much skate backwards as he grins at Keith. “C’mon man, you got it! Just don’t lose your momentum.”

Keith nervously kicks himself forward a little. He only wobbles a tiny bit, but he manages not to slip. “Okay,” he mutters. “Okay, I can do this.”

“Love the self pep talk,” Lance comments as he changes direction and skates past.

Keith ignores him as he starts to pick up the pace the slightest bit, holding his arms out at his sides to keep his balance. He lets out a sigh of relief when he seems to get into the rhythm of the movement, smiling a little at the sight of ice gliding smoothly underneath his feet. “I think I’ve got it.”

“Told you it’d be fun,” Lance calls from the other end of the pond.

They skate around for a while longer as Keith tries to get used to it. Lance pretty much skates circles around him, grinning and making a snarky comment or two every time he passes by, to which Keith just rolls his eyes and tries not to smile. It’s starting to get dark when Lance skids to a stop near the snowbank where their boots are still sitting. “D’you think they’ve noticed we’re missing yet?”

“Yeah,” Keith answers, wobbling a little. “We should probably go ahead and go back before Adam starts panicking.”

“Think you can make it back over here?” Lance teases.

Keith makes a face at him as he slides to a stop almost dead center in the pond. “I’m pretty much an ice skating master now, thank you—” Then there’s suddenly a loud, ear-splitting _crack,_ and they both freeze, eyes widening.

The weirdly deafening silence that follows makes Keith’s stomach turn. He locks his eyes with Lance and tries not to panic. “Lance.”

“Okay,” Lance starts slowly. “Okay. Don’t freak out.”

Keith pales. “Lance—”

“And don’t look down.”

“Oh my god.” Keith takes a shaky breath and forces himself not to look down. “Oh my god. Lance—” He hears another tiny crack and his mouth snaps shut, as if talking would make the problem worse.

Lance moves as if to skate closer and then seems to think better of it. He swears. “Okay. I’m calling Shiro. Just—don’t move.”

“Okay,” Keith breathes out.

He keeps his eyes glued to Lance as he wrestles his handheld out of his coat pocket and makes the call, staring at Keith as he holds it up to his ear. “Hey, Shiro? Uh—no yeah, Keith is with me—sorry, we’re fine—er—” He grimaces. “Actually, uh—okay long story short, we’re at the pond down the road and we were ice skating and Keith is in the middle of the ice and it’s cracking.” There’s a moment of pained quiet as Lance listens to whatever’s being said on the other end of the call and Keith does his best not to freaking panic. “Okay, yeah. Okay. Okay, bye.” He shoves the handheld back into his pocket. “Okay, he’s coming with Adam.”

“Was he freaking out?” Keith asks weakly. “He was freaking out, wasn’t he? Adam’s gonna freak out—oh my god, I’m freaking out—”

“Keith,” Lance cuts him off, and Keith takes a deep breath. “Just look at me, buddy. You’re not gonna fall in, okay?”

“Okay,” Keith manages again, even though his heart is beating rapidly in his chest because he’s kind of _freaking out—_

Lance glances around the clearing for a minute before he looks back at Keith. “I’m gonna go find something for you to grab so I can pull you over to the edge. Okay?”

Keith gives him a tiny nod and Lance shoots him a quick, reassuring smile before turning and clambering back into the snow. He tears his skates off and shoves his boots back on, and then he full-out sprints toward the edge of the clearing.

“Okay,” Keith takes a deep breath in. Deep breath out. “I’m fine. Okay.” There’s another tiny crack and he squeezes his eyes shut. “Oh my god.” He feels like his heart is beating in his throat now and he can’t seem to swallow it down. He’s too scared to look down and see just how much of the ice is fracturing.

It suddenly seems a lot darker when he opens his eyes again only a moment later to the sound of crunching snow, and makes out Lance jogging quickly back to the edge of the pond, dragging a tree branch behind him.

“Keith, you okay?” He doesn’t wait for a response as he cautiously steps out onto the ice again and takes a few careful steps forward. Another crack. He freezes, and Keith takes in a sharp breath. “I’m gonna pass the other end to you. Sound good?”

“Good,” Keith answers feebly.

Lance slowly lies down onto his stomach and starts to slide the branch across the ice until the other end is just within Keith’s reach. “Okay, try not to move too much, but just—if you can get on your knees then I can pull you.”

“Okay,” Keith murmurs, mostly to himself at this point. He slowly, carefully, delicately starts to squat down as Lance moves the tiniest bit closer to make it as easy as possible for him. Keith manages to get one knee onto the ice without slipping on the skate and starts to reach for the branch when there’s another crack and he freezes again. “Lance—”

“You’re okay,” Lance says immediately. “It’s fine. Keep going.”

Keith grits his teeth and leans the rest of the way forward, letting out a breath as he wraps his fingers around the end of the branch.

Lance tugs on it a little. “Got it?”

“Yeah,” Keith swallows. “I got it.”

“Okay, hang tight.”

Once he’s clear of the worst of the cracks, Keith manages to get onto his stomach as Lance pulls on the tree branch, his brow creased in concentration. He holds his breath as he slides across the ice, and he hardly registers the car lights suddenly shining into the clearing because the moment he’s close enough he grabs Lance’s outstretched hand and Lance pulls and they both scramble back into the snow just as Shiro and Adam are leaping out of the car and racing toward them.

“Keith! Lance, are you two alright?” Shiro reaches them first, staring down at them as Keith rolls over onto his back and lets out a huge breath.

“Oh my god,” he groans.

“I think he’s okay,” Lance sighs, huffing a relieved laugh as he pushes himself up onto his elbows, snow spilling off his back and to the ground.

“Good, because Adam—”

“What were you two _thinking?”_ Shiro and Keith both wince as Adam appears, waving his hands in the air. “Leaving the cabin like that without telling anyone—look how dark it is outside! What if one of you had actually fallen in, that water is freezing cold, you could’ve—”

“Adam,” Shiro tries.

“Don’t ‘Adam’ me!” he cries.

“Would someone please just get these stupid ice skates off me,” Keith sighs, and Lance snorts.

“Ridiculous,” Adam mutters, once they’re all safe in the car and Keith and Lance are sitting in the backseat while Shiro shoots them an apologetic glance from the passenger side. “Unbelievable.”

“Sorry, Adam,” Keith mumbles.

“You two are—grounded.”

“Sorry, Adam,” Lance manages.

“You should be,” Adam huffs.

“Sorry,” Shiro mouths at them.

“Adam,” Keith sighs, after they’ve made it back to the cabin and Adam has forced Lance to go take a hot shower and started fretting over Keith in the living room, pushing his hair back and checking his forehead and inspecting his face. “I’m _fine.”_

Shiro pats Adam’s shoulder. “Relax, Adam.”

“I just don’t understand you,” Adam mutters again, although he finally relents and sits back on the couch. “What in the world made you two think it was a good idea to leave without telling anyone?”

“We didn’t mean to make you worry,” Keith mumbles. “Lance found the ice skates and there were only two pairs so I guess he just didn’t want anyone to feel left out or something.” There’s no response. When he glances up, Adam and Shiro are suddenly staring at him. “What?”

A funny look passes over Adam’s face, and Shiro’s eyebrows shoot up and they glance at each other and then Shiro has to stifle a laugh. Keith feels his cheeks heating for some reason, probably because they both have that one— _look_ on their faces. “What?” he says again, scowling a little.

Adam adjusts his glasses. “Well. If Lance got the ice skates from where I think he did, there are at _least_ six pairs.”

Keith blinks at them. Shiro shakes his head and scrubs a hand down his face to hide his smile. Adam rubs his forehead. “Wait. So—wait—”

“Oh boy,” Adam says, and Keith feels his cheeks flush burning hot as Shiro pats his shoulder.

“But—that doesn’t—he didn’t—”

“Take your time,” Shiro nods patiently, and Adam huffs a laugh as Keith shoves himself off the couch.

“You guys are—the worst,” he stammers, stomping up the stairs.

“Dinner in thirty!” Adam calls after him.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.taxashi.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
